


糖果《同桌的你》CH1-CH12

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: *可能无三观。*年龄等设定完全OOC。*雷萌自鉴。【还没写完，写完了再发后面的部分】
Relationships: Sugakookie - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	糖果《同桌的你》CH1-CH12

**Author's Note:**

> *可能无三观。  
*年龄等设定完全OOC。  
*雷萌自鉴。
> 
> 【还没写完，写完了再发后面的部分】

Chapter1.

果然好学生是有权利不去参加体育活动的。

闵玧其打球的时候擦碰到了，于是从场上退了出来。他记得自己课桌抽屉里好像有药，于是跟老师打了招呼先回了教室。偌大的教室里，只有他同桌一个人趴在桌上睡觉。闵玧其在门口站着看了一会儿，同桌好像是代表学校去参加了什么比赛吧？前几天都没有看到人，今天早上才见他背着书包来了教室。

高三上学期了，对于一周只有一次的体育课大家都很珍惜，哪怕不打球不做运动，也会像大多数女生一样在操场周围散散步、聊聊天。   
所以闵玧其有些不解，同桌为什么非得在体育课时躲回教室补瞌睡。以他的成绩，哪怕提出回寝室休息也不会有老师拦住吧？

但不解归不解，哪怕班主任特意把两人安排坐一起，闵玧其其实也没怎么跟对方讲过话。一方面是真的不熟；另一方面......同桌有点过于可爱了，闵玧其好几次都因为偷看对方起了反应，实在是有些怕了。

闵玧其的座位靠墙，要是不把同桌叫醒，根本就没办法进去拿东西。可对方睡得那么香，他又有点不忍心。阳光毫不吝啬地挤满了教室，闵玧其看的发迷，忍不住伸手摸了摸同桌的嘴唇。  
啊，好软。  
他不敢太用力，轻轻摸几下就收回了手。

同桌睡着以后很像小孩子，脸颊上的脸被挤压着，嘴巴嘟嘟的微张着。  
闵玧其觉得自己的太阳穴绷紧了一跳一跳的，妈的，好想把自己的东西放进去—想让同桌流着眼泪，蹲在自己面前，任由自己在他嘴里横冲直撞。  
很软吧？里面一定比嘴唇还要软。而且湿湿的，被撑开了以后连唾液都没办法吞咽下去。  
真是要命。

教室后门锁着，前门在闵玧其进来以后也关上了。  
比起热闹的操场，教学楼要安静许多，偶尔才听到隔壁班上课的声音。闵玧其轻手轻脚走到同桌面前，隔着篮球裤揉了一把。  
他不像原来班级的那些男生，总是趁晚自习前教室没人，把女朋友带去教室，锁着门偷偷摸摸地做一些大胆的事—在他看来，那太急色了。但现在的他，似乎也没好到哪里去。

同桌是标准的乖乖牌，一周五天，每天都规规矩矩地穿着校服。  
大概是因为今天天气太热，同桌把裤腿卷起来了一截，又细又直的小腿暴露在空气中显眼的很。闵玧其舔舔嘴唇，扯开了系好的裤腰带。

天时地利人和，要兴奋起来真的很容易。  
一旦被欲望支配，人就感觉不到别的情绪。闵玧其完全不怕，靠在走廊那边的桌子上，脚踩着椅子，对着同桌的脸一下一下撸了起来。

-

“真不好意思，我刚才不小心弄洒饮料了。”田柾国是被奇怪的触觉弄醒的。他睁开眼，发现本该在操场打球的同桌竟然蹲在自己脚边，手里还拿着几张纸巾擦个不停。  
田柾国睡的迷迷糊糊，反应了一会儿才坐起来。他伸手挡了一下，“没关系，我自己来吧。”

同桌仰脸对他笑，“真的对不起，打了球出了不少汗，结果手滑。”  
“没事的。”田柾国也笑了笑，“反正擦干净就行了。”  
同桌慢吞吞地起身，“本来还以为不会弄醒你的......”同桌顿了顿，“你怎么没去上体育课？不舒服啊？”  
田柾国摇摇头，“太困了，想睡一会儿。”他打个哈欠，“你是不是要进去？我让你？”  
“谢谢。”同桌撩起球衣下摆擦了擦汗，从田柾国的椅子上跨了进去。“我不出去了，你继续睡吧。”  
“哦，好的。”

田柾国跟同桌不熟。  
他只知道对方是班里最大的—倒不是因为留级。听说同桌原来是学校篮球队的，带着校队打进了全市高校的决赛不说，还特别风光地拿了校史上第一个篮球金杯。不过顾一头，另一头就顾不上。同桌的成绩马马虎虎，算上特长分也能去个还说得过去的大学。但同桌不愿意，于是复读了，这才会变成自己的同桌。

不过田柾国知道班里，或者说是学校里有很多人明恋、暗恋着自己的同桌。  
当时班主任把他叫去办公室，嘱咐他要好好帮助同桌进步，说完正事以后就是略带无奈地抱怨—“他啊，真的太招女孩子喜欢了。我想来想去，为了把早恋的苗头扼杀在摇篮里，只能给他安排个男生当同桌。这样我才放心。”  
田柾国点头，“我尽量。”

他不擅长和同桌这类型的人打交道。  
其实他很羡慕对方能活的那么潇洒，就怕对方觉得自己很讨厌，认为自己是个只会读书的书呆子。田柾国还是怕生的，于是坐在一起那么久，就没主动跟同桌说过话。

田柾国重新趴了下去。  
真是尴尬。  
根本就没法再睡觉了。

同桌入座以后也不知道在做什么，总是发出奇怪的声音。  
田柾国借着趴下去的姿势偷偷从臂弯跟书桌之间的缝隙看出去—天啊，怎么会有人在教室里做这种事？他的同桌把裤子退下去一部分，双腿大大咧咧地分开，中间趾高气扬地立着那一根。同桌的双手握住了，上上下下地来回抽动，手背上的筋都绷起来看的一清二楚。

体育生精力都这么旺盛吗？  
田柾国知道自己现在的行为叫做偷看，而偷看的行为很不道德，但他怎么都没办法移开眼睛。好吧，如果从美学的角度来考虑其实还挺好的。田柾国一边安慰自己，一边在衣服上蹭了蹭自己发烫的脸颊。

从同桌的动作上来判断，他做这种事应该是很熟练的。  
也对，就连老师都知道他多受人喜欢，那之前交往过的人起码有那么二三四五个吧？田柾国眨眨眼，心说自己一个月也就弄个两次的样子，同桌的青春期可真厉害。

同桌快到的时候空了一只手出来，在桌上下面和抽屉里摸来摸去，像是在找纸巾。田柾国不知道自己哪根筋没有搭对—“给你纸。”他把自己的那包抽纸递给了同桌，然后慌慌张张地红着脸跑出了教室。  
什么啊......  
自己到底做了些什么。

Chapter2.

所以是在偷看么？同桌真有意思。

闵玧其笑着扯了几张纸巾，握在手里准备着。也就是心理素质够好，不然同桌突然的雪中送炭，非把他吓软不可。同桌的外套留在了座位上，下一秒就快掉到地上。闵玧其伸手一捞，想重新挂回椅背却突然迟疑了—反正同桌应该不会那么快回来，那自己......  
闵玧其着迷地把脸埋在同桌的外套里吸了一口气。  
是香的。

那香味不是香水也不是什么洗涤物的人工合成气息，更不是什么文学作品里用滥了的所谓阳光晒过的味道。  
那就是同桌的味道。  
闵玧其固执地认为。

带着体温的、温柔又清淡的香气，留在了外套上。  
闵玧其情不自禁要去想，那么同桌自己身上是不是也是一样的好闻呢？

想抱他。  
好想抱他。  
闵玧其闭上眼睛。他的脸贴在同桌的外套上，课桌下的手没闲着，一下一下地套弄。在他的想象中，同桌应该是红着脸要哭不哭地盯着自己，双手根本不知该放在哪里。或许会搂住自己的肩膀吧？要么就是抱住自己的后背，小声地拜托自己别太过分。

闵玧其把地上的纸团捡起来扔进了垃圾桶。他伸手推开旁边的窗户，让新鲜空气能流动进来。操场上还是那么热闹，闵玧其笑笑，决定去厕所洗个手。  
然后他在厕所堵到了同桌。

其实他不是有意要堵对方的。  
闵玧其看起来不好相处，但又不是什么小流氓，做不出这种无聊的事。可同桌要躲闪的意味太明显了，闵玧其就忍不住想开玩笑。他站在水池旁边开了水龙头洗手，顺便挡去了出口的一大半。同桌洗过脸，水珠顺着脸部线条往下滴，把衬衣前襟都沾湿了一片。

闵玧其抬起头，从镜子里观察对方的表情。  
校服衬衣用的布料没有太好，沾了水就是半透明的状态。闵玧其在心里吹了声口哨，幸好同桌不是女孩子，不然这会儿内衣应该都透出来了吧？不过男孩子不用穿内衣其实很轻松，没有束缚，自由自在。闵玧其的视线往下滑动了几厘米—

同桌看起来很紧张的样子，胸口起起伏伏的，像一只受惊的小动物。  
闵玧其倒是乐于去扮演那位猎人。  
“喂，你在等我吗？”闵玧其明知故问。不等同桌回答他又说道，“刚才的纸......谢谢了。下次请你喝饮料。”  
同桌抿着嘴唇，小心翼翼跟在闵玧其身后。“不、不客气。”

闵玧其故意突然停住了脚步，果然，同桌撞到了他的背上。  
“那你喜欢喝什么饮料呢？”  
同桌揉着自己的鼻子，很认真地开口回答，“我喜欢喝可乐。”  
闵玧其又笑了，“可乐？可乐杀精呀。”他的视线若有似无地扫过了同桌的腰部以下。  
（*可乐其实不杀精）

同桌在后面站着没吭声。  
闵玧其转过去，“走吧，我们回教室。”他伸出了手—

下课铃响了。

-

疯了吧？田柾国你绝对是疯了！

看着同桌伸过来的手他竟然想也没想，直接握住了。或许是因为一直打篮球，同桌的手掌很大，好几个地方还覆盖薄薄的茧。“你的手好小。”  
同桌握住他的手捏了捏，“而且软软的。”  
其实同桌的表情很坦然，不像是开玩笑也不像是刻意的捉弄，就只是单纯在陈述一个事实。

田柾国努力抑制住想逃跑的冲动，傻乎乎地点了点头。  
同桌拉拉他，“走吧，站这儿干嘛？”  
各个教室的人涌上走廊，田柾国心里一慌，将手抽了出来。“握、握着挺热的。”他解释了一句，但这句解释好像显得他更蠢了。  
同桌没说什么，但一直在笑。  
然后两个人回了教室。

高三的压力都有多大，经历过的人都清楚。  
比起喜欢学习，倒不如说田柾国是擅长学习。擅长学习的田柾国没有刻意用功，很早就完成了功课的他这会儿已经在寝室里看起杂志来。  
有人敲门的时候他还很意外—老师照顾他，给他分配的是少有的两人间，但入住的只有他一人。田柾国起身去开了门，门外站着他的同桌。

同桌身上带着水气，应该是刚洗完澡。  
“可以进来吗？”同桌很有礼貌地问了一句，手里拿着的好像是英语课本。

“请、请进。”田柾国侧身让同桌，等人进来以后轻轻带上了门。  
同桌先是打量了一下寝室，“二人间就是好。你在忙吗？”  
“不忙。”田柾国见同桌站着，自己也不好意思先坐下。他看了眼同桌手里的东西，“是需要我帮忙吗？”

“对。我来请教功课。”同桌抓了抓半干的头发，“你给我讲一下吧。”  
真是稀奇。  
田柾国在心里打了个问号，“你先坐吧。”

同桌明明不笨啊，怎么成绩那么恼火啊。  
田柾国很耐心，遇上同桌听不懂的题也愿意多讲几次。“这道题跟刚才那道很像，只是换了一个问法。你再仔细读一下题呢？”  
同桌握着笔，铅笔芯在英文句子下留下了一道浅灰色的线条。“那是选C吗？”  
“对。”田柾国点点头，“下次仔细一点。”

同桌订正了答案，“我之前都是三长一短选最短，三短一长选最长。”  
田柾国被逗笑了，“这个方法不靠谱，我试过的。”  
“你试过？”同桌靠近了一点，“你也会用这种方法？”很不相信的样子。

“好奇嘛，所以就试了一次。”田柾国下意识地往后退了一些，“根据实验结果证明，这个方法不可行。”  
同桌放下自动铅笔，“田柾国，你别动。”  
“恩？”  
“脸上有东西。”同桌微微皱眉，用指腹轻轻抚过了田柾国的脸颊。“你怎么把墨水弄到脸上了？像小孩子一样。”

田柾国觉得奇怪，立刻起身去找镜子。  
同桌在身后笑，“骗你的，好笨。”  
镜子里的人脸又红了。

Chapter3.

同桌果然很香。

闵玧其觉得自己真是聪明。正大光明地打着请教功课的旗号，成功“侵入”了同桌的寝室。同桌的寝室收拾的很干净，见到是自己的时候有些吃惊。闵玧其搬了椅子坐在同桌旁边—这距离比在教室里的距离要近，反正他故意把膝盖撞过去的时候同桌没躲。

闵玧其托着下巴，一半的注意力都在同桌的嘴唇上。  
同桌好像并不反感肢体接触。今天他故意伸手试探了一下，同桌乖乖上套，把自己的手递了过来。那动作就像是动画片里接受王子舞蹈邀约的优雅公主。

“你听明白了吗？”讲题的间隙，同桌停下来问了一句。  
闵玧其其实懂了，但他实在喜欢同桌的英文发音，所以又厚着脸皮摇了摇头。“你能再讲一遍吗？”  
同桌笑笑，“那我再讲一遍，你仔细听。”  
再讲一遍还是在看嘴唇。

不过闵玧其得出了新的结论—  
同桌的嘴唇，好像更适合接吻。

同桌像个小老师，还会寓教于乐。  
讲完当天的作业以后他又给闵玧其出了几道题，说是能帮助巩固知识点。闵玧其计上心头，“要是我都答对了，会有奖励吗？”  
同桌又露出那幅专属于他的小动物表情，“什么奖励？”  
“我认真听你讲了那么久，要是都答对了，应该可以要奖励的吧？”闵玧其跃跃欲试，“证明我没有浪费时间，没有浪费你的心血。”

可能没人跟同桌提过这种无理的要求，沉默十来秒以后，同桌竟然点头答应了。  
“那你要什么奖励？”说话间同桌开始翻找资料，“我这里有几套重点中学的卷纸，题目都很有意思。如果你都答对了，我就送给你。”  
谁想要这个啊。  
闵玧其盯着同桌看，“我要别的。”

同桌看了又看，“还有一些教辅资料......”   
“那你亲我一下吧。”闵玧其打断他的话，“你有接过吻吗？”  
同桌不说话。  
闵玧其循循诱导，“看来是没有？明年我们就毕业了，没早恋就算了，要是连初吻都还没有体验过，那不是太可惜了吗？”

“接吻要和喜欢的人吧。”同桌认真说话的样子特别可爱，“怎么能随随便便就找个人体验。”  
闵玧其笑道，“也没有很随便啊。难道你讨厌我吗？”  
“不讨厌你。”同桌疑惑地开口，“但是不讨厌不代表喜欢。”

闵玧其拉着他的手，“不喜欢我，那为什么下午要给我递纸？你不怕吓到我吗？万一影响到以后怎么办？你要对我负责吗？”他连珠炮一般的提问成功弄晕了同桌。  
同桌支支吾吾说不出话来。  
闵玧其乘胜追击，“说啊，要是我不举，你是不是要对我负责？”

同桌吓到了，“那......那你还好吗？”他不是很敢看闵玧其，小心翼翼地被抓着手。  
“看着我的眼睛说话。”闵玧其故意凶他，“我也不知道还好不好。你成绩那么好，要不要帮忙鉴定一下？”这是彻底在耍无赖了。  
同桌可怜兮兮地抬起头，“怎么鉴定？”  
“摸摸看，它是不是还好。”闵玧其就是想在嘴上占便宜，没想同桌会真的做什么鉴定行为—

不要随便埋头在男人的裆部附近好吗？  
闵玧其觉得自己的头皮正在冒烟，他把同桌拉起来，“再看我就要升旗了。”  
“升什么旗？”同桌十分无辜，“今天不是升旗日吧。”  
闵玧其服了。

-

跟新朋友熟悉起来的进度着实有点快。  
如果可以把同桌当成朋友的话。

田柾国好不容易才弄懂同桌口中的升旗是什么意思。虽然男生之间开这种玩笑无伤大雅，但他还是有点无法面对同桌。  
那句话怎么说的？  
低头不见抬头见。一天二十四小时，他和同桌在一起的时间差不多就有十个小时，要是一直这么害羞好像是不太正常。

田柾国鼓起勇气，伸手按住了同桌的大腿，声音都在发抖。“那，那我帮你鉴定一下吧。”  
下一秒，手掌下的大腿肌肉突然僵硬了。  
田柾国：？  
同桌的手掌盖上来，“你要干嘛？”  
不是说要鉴定吗？田柾国也是开玩笑，“怕你那个什么。”  
“哪个什么？”同桌像是有些生气，表情都变了。

“不举。”田柾国很尴尬，他的手定在那里，动也不是，不动也不是。“要是有事，我好对你负责。”  
同桌扭过头去，“别摸了，再摸我真的要受不了了。”  
田柾国瞪大了眼睛，“我不是故意的。”

最后同桌拉开他的手，收拾了自己的东西准备离开。  
田柾国叫住他，“你要走了？”  
结果同桌又转过身来，“嗯？”  
“那晚安。”果然是惹不起的体育生。田柾国挥挥手，“早点休息。”

“晚安。”同桌走近了伸手抱住田柾国，然后亲了亲他的头发，“你也早点休息。”  
等一等。  
等一等。  
等一等。

什么情况啊？  
田柾国站在原地动弹不得，花了几分钟时间消化。  
好吧，同桌应该是把自己当成弟弟了。  
田柾国很清楚自己人畜无害的定位，整理好心情洗漱睡觉。

然而田柾国一整晚都在做梦，梦里的唯一男主角还是同桌。  
啊，该死的同桌。  
田柾国从床上坐起来，愤怒地拍了拍被子。完全没睡好！都怪同桌。但他也知道同桌何其无辜，毕竟在梦里都是自己主动在这样那样的—

类似于体操中才会出现的动作为什么会出现在梦里？  
做春梦一个，胜读百本书。  
田柾国都震惊了，感觉自己给自己打开了一扇新世界的大门。要不是时间快来不及，他可能还要再回味一阵子。不，也不是回味......  
田柾国开始叹气了。 

同桌又是踩着上课铃声进了教室。  
田柾国负责领读，起身让同桌坐进去以后就拿着英语课本走上了讲台。英语老师站在门口环视一圈，点点头示意田柾国可以开始了。

早读的时候难免有人会浑水摸鱼—比如同桌就是其中之一。  
田柾国捧着书在课桌与课桌之间来回轻轻走动，他盯着同桌看了一眼，结果对方好像误会了什么，这才连混都不想混，放下课本冲他笑。  
那个笑脸过于灿烂，使得田柾国在段落停顿的时候梗了一下。  
啊，该死，怎么又想到了昨晚的梦呢？

Chapter4.

同桌要是再这么可爱下去，闵玧其觉得自己就该去医院检查检查心脏了。

跟喜欢的人亲近的想法在脑海中挥之不去—闵玧其帮领读完课文的同桌拉开椅子，低声问道，“昨晚睡得好吗？”   
同桌的脸又又又红了，接着别开脸开始大口喘气。  
“你没事吧？”闵玧其不记得同桌有什么疾病，但还是被吓到不行。他不敢离得太近，只是轻轻抚了抚同桌的背脊，“还好吗？”  
同桌摇摇头，举手表示要去医务室。

英语老师关切地来到身边，“是哪里不舒服？”   
“胸口闷。”同桌看起来确实不太好，左手拽在一起握成了拳头。  
“老师，我陪他去吧。”闵玧其不放心，自告奋勇要求陪同。  
大概是觉得闵玧其留在教室学习也不会对成绩有什么大的影响，英语老师爽快地点了点头。

闵玧其扶上同桌，小心翼翼地从教室后门绕了出去。  
出了教室同桌的不舒适感视乎也没有得到缓解，闵玧其不敢跟他说话，一路保驾护航把人送到了医务室。因为之前参加校队比赛的缘故，闵玧其和医务室的校医已经混熟了，两人一进去，校医就笑盈盈地问他出了什么事。  
闵玧其努努嘴，“我同桌不舒服。”

先是例行的基础检查。  
“把衬衣解开一点，我听听心跳。”校医拿着听诊器，从同桌衬衣领口探入。  
闵玧其咽了咽口水。  
“心跳有点快。”校医看了一眼挂在墙上的钟，“不过在正常范围内。”  
同桌的乳头......好像立起来了。  
是因为听诊器太凉了么？闵玧其装作若无其事的样子移开了视线，可先前衬衣上的两点实在太明显，如果是这么敏感的话，那洗澡的时候怎么办？是不是不小心碰到都会挺起来许久？

“没什么大问题。”校医笑笑，给同桌倒了一杯温热水。“可能是学习压力太大了，所以会有这种突发性的情绪病。去里面休息一会儿吧，看你的样子昨晚应该没睡好。”校医说完又使唤闵玧其，“你没事的话就回去吧，这儿没事了。”  
闵玧其不想走。  
他看向同桌，“他一个人可以吗？”   
同桌接到了他的求助信号，“老师，可以让他陪我吗？我一个人，有点害怕。”

校医点点头，“当然可以。”说完他拉开中间的那道帘子，“你们进去吧。我这里还有个视频会议，有事的话随时叫我。”  
“好。”闵玧其乖乖应答，伸手拍了拍同桌，“走吧，进去躺一会儿。”

同桌躺上了最里面的那张床。  
闵玧其拉了张椅子坐在床边，“你真的害怕？”  
“大白天的我怕什么。”同桌抿嘴笑笑，怕被外面的校医听到还探头看了几下。

“他戴着耳麦开会呢，听不到。”闵玧其替同桌拉了拉被子，“现在好点了吗？”  
“嗯。”同桌坐在床上，“我就是感觉你好像不太愿意回去。”他顿了顿，“所以我才那么说的。”  
闵玧其心里高兴，“谢谢。”  
“不过不回去上课你又要落下学习进度了。”同桌有些自责，“都是因为我。”  
闵玧其伸手捂住他的嘴，“你帮我补习就好。”

心跳过速、呼吸急促、满脸通红。  
这是闵玧其看见校医往记录册上写的一段文字。

有点熟悉。  
像是......看到自己喜欢的人时会出现的反应。  
同桌已经睡了。

-

醒来的时候同桌趴在床边，手里还握着自己的手。  
田柾国扯谎说不舒服就是想到医务室躲一躲同桌，结果还是没能躲得过。梦中画面带给他的冲击太大了，以至于一对上同桌的脸就自动带入了内容。  
比如自己浑身上下只穿着内裤被抱住什么的......

田柾国不太敢动。  
他不好意思说在医务室睡着的刚才自己又梦到了同桌。  
然而比再次梦到同桌还要羞愤的是—他发现自己有反应了。

田柾国开始背课文。  
他抬头看着医务室粉刷到雪白的天花板，试图用这种方式转移注意力。然而身体背叛了大脑，完全不听使唤，反而还更加嚣张。  
不行啊，万一被发现了怎么办。

“你醒了？”同桌揉了揉眼睛，然后看向两个人握在一起的手。  
田柾国一抖，“醒、醒了。”  
“醒了怎么不叫我？”同桌突然低下头，凑近以后在田柾国的手背上亲了一下。“现在没有不舒服了吧？”

不，我觉得我又要不舒服了。  
田柾国默不作声，手心里都在冒汗。  
同桌全无自知，“你睡醒的样子......”他用左手比划了一下，“头发蓬蓬的，像小狗。”

“可是我有兔牙。”田柾国咧开嘴，“你看。”  
同桌终于松开了那只要命的右手，捏住了自己的脸颊，“是吗？让我看看。”  
越来越近的脸让田柾国感到一丝慌乱，他的背后就是墙壁，已经退无可退。田柾国闭上眼睛又闭上了嘴，双手紧紧抓住了床单。  
“接吻的时候才要闭眼睛。”同桌说的很小声，但凑近了耳朵有点痒痒。  
“那你也该把嘴巴张开啊。”同桌又说了一句。

田柾国睁开眼睛，“我不是......”  
剩下的话被同桌伸手捂住了。  
田柾国抓开他的手，“怎么老是捂我的嘴巴？是要灭口吗？”  
同桌坐上床来，“舍不得灭口。灭了口就没人给我补课了。”

失落。  
有一点失落。  
“就只是补课吗？”田柾国闷闷不乐地小声嘟囔，“我又没有工资拿。”  
同桌揉乱了他的头发，“那你还想什么？”他故意停顿了两秒，等再开口的时候又是贴到了耳边，“我的专属升旗手吗？”

同桌贴的太近太近。  
这一次田柾国终于有点弄清楚了—他吸了吸鼻子，“你是不是在偷偷抽烟？”  
“早自习之前抽过。”同桌偏着头，“还说不是小狗，鼻子真灵。”  
田柾国作势要掐同桌的脖子，“说了不是！不是小狗！”  
“汪。”同桌像模像样地叫了一声，“记得替我保密哦。”  
“诶？”  
“抽烟的事。”同桌笑着站起来，“我们该回去了。”

Chapter5.

生物课的时候老师突然讲到了配音演员是如何调动声带去配合完成不同人物的发声。

闵玧其没兴趣，听着听着都快要睡着。  
但他发现同桌很认真，一边点头一边还在书本上写了些东西。  
周围的人都很兴奋地尝试着改变自己原有的声音，教室里有点吵。闵玧其不耐烦地清了清嗓子，结果同桌突然转过头来，睁大眼睛朝自己伸出了手。

“干嘛呢？”一对上同桌闵玧其就情不自禁想笑，说话的声音也软了下来。  
同桌的指尖轻轻戳上他的喉结，“你说句话。”  
“说什么......”闵玧其握住同桌的指尖，“你摸我喉结干嘛？”  
同桌把手轻轻抽出来，不知悔改地再一次戳了上去。“说说嘛。”语气像在撒娇。

要说话不是大问题，问题是同桌这么摸着自己的喉结，真的很暧昧。  
闵玧其已经想到要是把手指换成软软湿湿的舌头，那自己应该已经爽到不行了吧？  
“要我说什么？”闵玧其趁周围人不注意，用牙齿咬了咬同桌的指尖，“不收费就摸个没完是吗？”  
同桌手撑在椅子边缘，“你说你的喉结是不是很容易被吸血鬼咬住啊？”

这又是什么鬼话？  
闵玧其眯着眼睛，觉得同桌的手就是在点火。  
他硬了。  
现在顶着裤裆特别不舒服。

同桌还在摸。  
老师已经开始讲别的内容。  
闵玧其忍无可忍地抓住同桌的手腕，“别摸啦。”  
自己就是对他太温柔，他才会持宠而娇吧？同桌笑眯眯的让他抓着手，“你好小气。”

于是闵玧其顺势把他的手拉到了自己的大腿上。

这一周他们的座位轮流调换到了最后一排，而且还是角落。  
“小气么？”闵玧其质问同桌，“可我不小啊。”  
手掌从大腿移到了中间部位。  
“你说是吧。”闵玧其挑衅道。

同桌的脸憋得通红，最后点了点头。  
“说话呀。”闵玧其没松手，拉着同桌把那根的轮廓摸了个遍，“是不是不小。”  
同桌的手在发抖，声音也在发抖。“不，不小的。”

同桌的顺从助长了歪风邪气。  
闵玧其胆子更大了，他慢条斯理地解开了校服裤子的纽扣，“要不要进来摸摸看。”  
同桌握着笔还在写笔记。  
闵玧其有点生气，凑过去一看，发现同桌写的并不是老师正在讲解的知识点。

在课本的空白处有一排字。  
—要我帮忙拉拉链吗？ 

—好啊。  
闵玧其写道。  
同桌看着讲台，手却在课桌下面探索。闵玧其看不过去，替他找到了拉链。同桌的动作一下又一下，起码用了一分钟才拉开那该死的拉链。  
闵玧其今天没穿内裤，所以揭开束缚以后那一根直接弹到了同桌的手上。   
同桌还是有点做不来这种事，潦草碰了几下就把手收了回去。

“你欠我一次。”  
闵玧其不为难同桌，看着课本等那根软下去以后这样对同桌说了。  
同桌根本不敢看他，被闵玧其礼尚往来摸了一把也没有拒绝。  
“还是说你不太会？要不要我教你？”

-

一下课同桌就出去了，田柾国坐在座位上手足无措。  
刚才都干了些什么啊？  
他盯着自己的左手，慢慢咬住了下唇。所以就是这只手在几分钟前被同桌拉着这样那样了。龟头顶在手心，湿黏的触感还很鲜明。田柾国着魔一样地抬起手，然后飞快地伸出舌尖舔了一下。  
只有咸味。

“怎么了？”又路过的同学好奇问了一句。  
田柾国连忙坐端正，“掌心有个小口子。”  
对方若有所思地点点头，“拿口水舔一下好的快吗？”  
“对。”田柾国握拳，指甲深陷，“好的快。”

田柾国觉得自己不能再和同桌一起坐了。  
自己就像一个从来没有喝过饮料只喝白开水的人，突然有一天口渴了，摆在面前的只有翻滚着小气泡的碳酸饮料，自己不得不去尝试这个新东西。  
然后就喜欢上了，沉迷了。  
可话说回来，谁不喜欢碳酸饮料呢？

田柾国趴在桌子上，又逃掉了一节体育课。  
该怎么对老师开口，这是一个大问题。  
他总不能把碳酸饮料的理论如实告知老师—可再这么下去，他预感迟早要出大事。

“好学生怎么总是逃课？”  
面前站着同桌。  
生物课上胡闹的余韵还没过去，田柾国干脆留在教室整理笔记—即使不做同桌，他也想把知识点整理出来交给对方。  
田柾国手忙脚乱地收起桌面上那一堆，“你怎么来了？”

同桌对他的笔记完全不感兴趣，拉开前座的椅子，反方向坐了下去面对着自己。  
不要慌。  
田柾国对自己说。

同桌托着下巴，语气很轻快，“因为体育老师让我来逮人。”  
“不，他才不会。”田柾国反驳道。说完又觉得不太好，连忙解释，“他、他应该不会。”  
“哦，是吗？”同桌向他伸出手，大拇指和食指捏住了耳垂轻轻揉搓。“那你耳朵红什么？撒谎了？”  
田柾国摇摇头，抓住同桌作怪的手，“别弄，痒。”

同桌不听他的，非但没有停手，还站了起来。  
田柾国无处可逃，简直像是被限制了人身自由，只能坐在座位上乖乖受罚。  
同桌俯下身子越靠越近，他贴着田柾国的耳朵，“那这样呢？这样痒吗？”话音刚落，捏着耳垂的手指撤退，取而代之的是另一个东西——

同桌的舌头舔了舔田柾国的耳垂，然后是覆上去的嘴唇和微微用力的牙齿。  
田柾国半边身体都麻痹了，做不出任何反应。  
他好难受又好想哭。  
鼻腔里发出了从没听过的奇怪声音。

同桌在耳边笑，那声音太近仿佛引起了胸腔的共鸣。  
“这样痒还是刚才那样痒？”同桌追问道，一只手轻轻压在田柾国的肩膀上做支撑，“还是说......”同桌仿佛想到了什么，“你自己舔手掌会更痒？”

被发现了！  
脑中的警铃大作。田柾国猛地睁开眼，“你说什么？”  
“我没说什么。”同桌保持那个居高临下的姿势，“只是看到了一些不该看的。”说完他从前面翻进自己的座位，拉起田柾国的左手闻了闻。“我就说嘛，都没射怎么会有味道。”  
田柾国挣了几下没挣脱开，又把左手握成了拳头。

“想知道味道的话要不要现在给你尝尝？”同桌指尖轻轻滑过田柾国的手背，“可惜这里不够宽敞—”他松开手，“不然晚上回寝室吧？跟着先前的一起先欠着我。我的......”  
小狗。

小狗两个字没有出声，只是比了口型。  
田柾国伸手捂住脸，好险，眼泪差一点就下来了。

Chapter6.

最后闵玧其还是把人拉去了操场。

其实同桌说的没错，各科老师对同桌这种学生都是睁一只眼闭一只眼。别说体育课不去了，就算正科课程同桌不参加，想必也没谁会多嘴。  
同桌嚷嚷着没有换运动服不想下楼，闵玧其早就猜到了，从抽屉摸出一套自己的运动服，“干净的，你可以直接穿。”  
同桌吃瘪的样子特别好笑。  
闵玧其伸手拆了捆着窗帘的绳子，“就在这里换，我等你。”

同桌不情不愿的，被闵玧其威胁动作再不快点自己就要动手帮他换以后终于加快了速度。  
同桌换下来的衬衣泄愤般地扔到了闵玧其脸上。  
闵玧其抓着衣服，“你用香水了？”  
同桌莫名其妙地，“没有。”  
“你的衣服好香。”闵玧其替他叠好衣服，“裤子也一起换了。”

同桌不知道在犟什么，站在座位上不动，又要求闵玧其出去。  
“都是男生，看一下又不会怎么样。”闵玧其刚才连他的乳头都看过了，自然是不肯离开。  
“我不喜欢有人盯着我看。”同桌振振有词，“请你先出去。”

闵玧其就喜欢同桌嘴硬。  
他也跟着起身，“你不看我怎么知道我在看你？”说完他握住同桌的腰，“要不要我帮你脱？”  
同桌果然经不起激，“我自己就可以了！”  
同桌笑笑往后退，“那你换啊。”

同桌抿着嘴，解开了裤子的纽扣。

同桌的内裤是黑色的，紧紧包裹着臀肉。  
闵玧其在心里吹口哨，他只知道同桌脸好看乳头可爱，还不知道同桌的屁股这么翘。恶作剧的念头又冒了出来，闵玧其伸手勾住同桌的内裤边弹了弹，“三角内裤穿多了不好。”  
“影响发育。” 

同桌拍开他的手，几下换好了运动裤。  
闵玧其跟在同桌身后，“要不要看我打球？”  
“我看你打球干什么。”刚才换衣服的时候弄乱了头发，同桌的头发有点翘。“我又不是那些女生。”

闵玧其摸摸他的头，“所以你也知道的吧？她们总是看我打球。”  
同桌不说话了。  
在楼梯和楼梯之间的拐角处，闵玧其拉住了同桌。那个地方是个死角，不走到面前来根本看不见。他伸手从后面抱住同桌，“你生气了？”  
同桌摇摇头，“我气什么？”  
“你穿着我的衣服，又是我的同桌。”闵玧其亲了亲同桌的耳朵，“我只打球给你看，好不好？”他抱着同桌左右晃了晃，像在哄小孩。“一会儿你就站在我能看见的地方，替我把外套拿着。”

“好。”同桌说的很艰难，被放开以后抬手碰了碰自己的耳朵。  
大概碍于自己还在场，也只是匆匆碰了碰就顺着楼梯继续往下走。  
什么时候才能吃到呢？  
闵玧其抿了抿嘴唇，觉得自己从来没有这么渴望过什么。  
比赛也好、大学也罢，在同桌面前全都不值一提—

-

田柾国出现在操场的时候很多人都很意外。  
他是真的不喜欢被被人盯着，成为视线的焦点，于是在操场绕了一大圈才重新回到了同桌打球的场地旁边。

场地旁边还围着很多女生。  
田柾国不是故意要偷听，只能怪那些女生讨论起来就收不住声音。她们的话题基本是围绕着同桌展开，在她们口中，同桌不光是同桌，名字后面还要加上哥哥二字。  
哥哥？也是，同桌本该是去年毕业的，对比年纪的确比班里大多数人都要大。田柾国也在心里默念，念完就觉得脸红了。他伸手在脸颊旁边扇风，认真看起球来。

田柾国其实不是只知道读书，也就同桌那样以为。  
前两年的运动会的四乘一百接力赛，也靠他在最后一棒力挽狂澜，扭转了落后的局面，蝉联了冠军。但这些，同桌都不知道。  
很多人都不知道。

同桌打球的风格挺狠。  
他接连进了两个三分球，开心又招摇地冲着球场外面送飞吻。  
田柾国身边的女生们抱成一团，带着藏不住的兴奋小声叫，“啊啊啊，刚才他是在看我吧？肯定是在看我！我就知道！”  
“那你还不趁热打铁再约一次？”  
“多不好意思啊。”  
“你看你看，他一直在看这边。”

田柾国听不下去，拎着同桌的外套离开了球场。  
没一会儿身后就传来一阵骚乱声，田柾国回头一看，是同桌追了过来。他停下脚步，等到同桌走到了面前。  
“你怎么不打球了？”  
“你怎么走了？”  
两个人同时开口，十分默契。

同桌一下笑了，“说了要打给你看，你不看那我就不打了。”说着他揽住田柾国的肩膀，“你怎么不看啊？”  
田柾国觉得这姿势太亲密，一直往后缩脖子。“出了汗臭死了，离我远点。”  
“我洗完澡香喷喷的时候你也没闻过啊。”同桌不在意，又伸手从田柾国手里抢水喝。  
田柾国瞪他，“干嘛抢我的水。”  
“我喝一下又不会怎么样。”同桌把瓶盖拧好，仔细去看田柾国的表情。“没生气？”

“我生气干嘛？”田柾国觉得同桌对自己的误会真的有很多。  
同桌笑笑，“还以为你吃醋了。”他大大的手掌盖住田柾国的后脑勺，“刚才的飞吻是给你的，不是给其他人的。”  
“我又不喜欢你我干嘛吃醋？”田柾国说的有些没底气。他看向那群女生，“真正吃醋的人在那边呢。”  
同桌却根本不回头看。他盯着田柾国，“真不喜欢我啊？”

也不是喜欢不喜欢的问题吧。  
田柾国认真思考，生怕说错话让对方不高兴。  
“那我喜欢你就可以了。”同桌眨了眨眼，“晚上还能找你补习吗？”  
田柾国点点头，提前声明，“但是没有奖励的。”  
同桌笑到不行，“知道了，小老师。”

晚自习的教室静悄悄。   
同桌带来一个蛋卷冰淇淋，“抓紧时间吃，要化了。”  
田柾国接过来，头往书堆后面躲。“你的呢？”  
“我已经吃过了。”同桌替他盯着老师，“给你买了草莓味，喜不喜欢？”  
田柾国点点头，“里面好像还有草莓颗粒，酸酸甜甜的。”

同桌真好。

Chapter7.

洗漱完毕以后，闵玧其准点去同桌的寝室报道。

同桌今天换了一套睡衣，是浅浅的粉色。  
注意到闵玧其的视线，同桌有些不好意思，“睡衣是朋友送的。”   
闵玧其点点头，“很适合你，粉色挺可爱。”

“今天的课文背了吗？”同桌抽出一张纸，“很简单，只有三段。”  
三段英文对闵玧其来说也不是什么很容易的事。不过他点了点头，“你能先带着我读一遍吗？”  
“好呀。”同桌把那张纸摆在桌子中间，“我读慢一点，要是有不会的单词你就问。”

闵玧其打断了同桌好几次，最后在对方发火的边缘顺利地念完了需要背诵的章节。  
“给你十分钟，你先背。”同桌收走了闵玧其的作业，“让我看看你的数学作业......怎么还没写？”  
闵玧其替同桌捶了捶腿，“晚自习在做其他的。”  
同桌张张嘴，到底是什么也没说。

闵玧其一边背课文一边偷看同桌—啊，同桌为什么看起来那么幼齿啊？一点都不像高三生，反而更像是附近中学的初中生。  
“你看着我干嘛？”同桌没好气地放下手里的书，“背好了吗？”  
闵玧其摇头。  
“那你还不快背？”同桌生气的样子也一点不可怕，穿着粉色的睡衣像毛绒玩具似的。

闵玧其吞了吞口水，“我有一个问题。”  
听到有问题，同桌一下就没了气势，“什么问题，你说吧。”  
闵玧其把椅子转过去，盯着同桌的嘴唇，“我想知道草莓冰淇淋的味道。”他一点一点靠近了同桌，摆出一幅认真求学的模样，“你能告诉我吗？”

同桌倒是比闵玧其想象中的淡定。  
“那你明天再去买一个不就知道了吗？”同桌的背已经靠到了墙壁上，“或者我给你买，也可以。”  
闵玧其不满意这个答案，“可我现在就想知道。”  
同桌抿着嘴不说话。  
闵玧其伸出手，摸了摸同桌的脸颊，“把你嘴巴里的味道给我尝尝，好不好？”

同桌捂住了自己的嘴巴。“我已经刷过牙了。”  
“肯定还有味道的。”闵玧其拉开他的手，“你就让我尝尝吧。”  
同桌闭了眼睛。

这时候要是关灯，气氛会更好一些。  
闵玧其凑上去轻轻亲了同桌一下，然后站起来按下了墙壁上的开关。整间屋子只有书桌上的台灯亮着，朦朦又胧胧。  
同桌靠着墙壁没有动，睫毛却在微微颤抖。  
“别怕啊。”闵玧其重新坐下去，伸手盖住了同桌的手背。“给我尝尝，嗯？”

“刚才不是......”同桌顿了顿，“不是亲了吗？”  
“不一样的。”闵玧其抬手抚上同桌的脸颊，“舌头，可以吗？”  
同桌嗯了一声，紧紧抓住了闵玧其的手臂。

第一个吻纯情又温柔。

闵玧其小心翼翼地舔湿同桌的嘴唇，小心翼翼地伸出舌头，小心翼翼地撬开了上下唇，“你好甜。”  
同桌的呼吸急促，鼻尖凉凉的。  
虽然在教室的时候想过很多过分的事情，但真的有这个机会，闵玧其还是舍不得让同桌的嘴巴先做别的事。同桌亲起来的感觉很好，哪怕他什么都不会，只是乖乖张嘴不动，闵玧其都觉得自己快从这亲昵的接触中获得比自己动手打手枪更刺激的快感。

亲了又再亲。  
同桌的手突然抵在了闵玧其的胸前。  
同桌推推他，“我要呼吸不过来了。”  
闵玧其笑着离开片刻，“那等你呼吸好我再亲。”

-

同桌把手掌垫在了自己的后脑勺和墙壁之间。  
田柾国也不知道为什么要伸手勾住同桌的脖子，他有一种即将溺水的错觉，一定要抓着个什么东西才能安心。  
“喜欢吗？”同桌问，“我好喜欢亲你，感觉都停不下来。”  
田柾国下意识想要否认，结果又被同桌含住了下唇反复吮吸。“我不讨厌。”

“又钻空子。”同桌力气大，直接把他抱起来坐到了腿上。  
田柾国的嘴唇发麻，身体也变得很奇怪。“要，要熄灯了，你快回去。”  
“你的寝室不是不断电吗？”同桌戳穿他的谎言，“我不急着回去。再亲一亲。”  
同桌不急，田柾国急。  
他太敏感了，被同桌按着抱着亲了这么久，裤子里挤得难受。

田柾国从同桌身上跳下去，“我去厕所。”说完就躲进厕所锁了门。  
差一点，又是差一点就会被发现。  
同桌真的是初吻吗？明明就很厉害的样子。舌头和嘴唇一起配合，搞得田柾国完全无法反击。当然啦，他也敢反击。反正同桌亲的很舒服，他就心安理得地享受。

田柾国贴着门板，慢慢脱下裤子。  
厕所的卷纸被他扯了一团，他屏住呼吸，生怕外面的人会听到。  
冲水洗手一气呵成。

同桌应该已经走了吧？  
田柾国手拧开锁，轻轻拉开了厕所门—  
“弄了那么久吗？”同桌竟然还没走，抬眼看过来的时候满是笑意。  
田柾国陷入了尴尬。“你还没走？”  
“我在等你呀。”同桌的视线游离在他的腰腹附近，“没想到你......快过来，作业还没写完呢。”

看来是要做正事了。  
田柾国定神走过去，“要做什么作业。”  
“英语吧。”同桌侧头看着他笑，“horny是什么意思。”  
田柾国很快回答，“角状的。是形容词。”  
“我记得还有一个意思。”同桌站起来，伸手摸向田柾国还在发烫的耳朵。“好色的。对不对？说的就是你。”

田柾国仰起头，“不是的。”  
同桌把他限制在自己的怀抱和墙壁之间，抬起脚，用膝盖轻轻磨蹭了几下。“刚才进厕所的时候什么都没拿，那你打手枪的时候在想什么呢？会想我吗？”  
田柾国的呼吸停住了。  
同桌说话的适合贴近了田柾国的耳朵，缓慢的语速听起来格外暧昧。“还是在想今天的教室......你握着我的东西......不是还舔了手么？现在给你舔，你要不要舔？”

田柾国睡下时心脏还在狂跳。  
刚才他差一点以为同桌真的会......让他蹲下去舔。  
不过同桌说完那些话就没了下文，最后也只是亲了亲自己，说句晚安转身离开了。

田柾国不想承认自己其实是期待的。  
在这样的天气，冰过的碳酸饮料会更吸引人。

Chapter8.

同桌早上竟然迟到了。  
不过老师只是点了点头就让他进了教室。

闵玧其等同桌坐好以后，偷偷递了一盒牛奶过去。“睡过头了？”  
“嗯。”同桌伸手抓了抓睡翘的头发，“谢谢。”他拆了吸管插进牛奶盒，轻轻吸了一口。  
闵玧其往旁边凑，挠了挠同桌的手背。  
同桌嘴里包着牛奶，吞进去以后嗯了一声。  
“嘴角。”闵玧其笑着伸手指了一下，“有牛奶。”说完他直接将奶渍擦干净，又舔了舔手指。

同桌这次不光脸红，而是把头埋了一会儿，“脏不脏啊？”  
“不脏，是甜的。”闵玧其移动了一下椅子，离同桌更近了一些。  
同桌弯腰，把喝完的牛奶盒暂时放到了地上。直起腰坐起来的时候闵玧其握住了同桌的手，“给我手。”  
“你要干嘛。”同桌声音压的很低，“你不记笔记吗？”  
闵玧其摇摇头，“你记就好。”

下课的时候两个人坐在座位上没出去。  
闵玧其在同桌的监督下复习下一节英语课会听写的单词。他在草稿纸旁边的空白处划了几笔，同桌很好奇，问道，“那是什么？”  
“我在记录我答对了几个。”闵玧其说着又画了一笔，“等回去了再找你要奖励。”  
同桌板着脸，“没有奖励。”  
闵玧其笑笑，“那我给你奖励。”  
“我也不要你的奖励。”同桌严肃地敲了敲桌子，“下一个单词。”  
闵玧其还是笑，“你确定不想要奖励？”  
“闵玧其！”同桌叫了他的名字，“认真点。”

晚自习前的那段时间闵玧其偶尔会去跟校队的人打球，但最近一段时间他都是窝在同桌寝室里。午饭和晚饭他都是和同桌一起吃的，同桌吃东西的样子也特别像小动物，吃到脸颊鼓鼓的。闵玧其本来对吃这件事就没什么兴趣，但同桌特别认真地告诉他要好好吃饭，还把自己碗里的肉都夹了过来—闵玧其只好把碗里的都给吃干净了。

“晚自习的时候做数学。”同桌守着闵玧其，“现在先把英语和化学的作业完成了。”  
“好，我听你安排。”闵玧其笑笑，“那你呢？”  
同桌愣愣，“我也做啊。我们一起。”  
我们一起这四个字听的闵玧其很舒服，他点点头，从笔袋里拿出了笔。

不过闵玧其没想到有人会来田柾国的寝室找自己。  
那人也是之前打球认识的，好像是同校的高二生。那人在寝室门口张望了几下，笑着说道，“原来你真的在这里。”他发现同桌也在，规规矩矩地站好喊了一声学长好。  
闵玧其有点不爽，“怎么他是学长我就是不是呢？”  
对方笑笑，“找你有正事呢。”他从口袋里摸出一个信封，“来，我们班女生要我帮忙转交的。”

“怎么又......”闵玧其起身走到了门边，“你不能自己看着处理了吗？”  
男生耸耸肩，“好歹也是人家的心意。”  
“行了行了。”闵玧其忙着赶人，“没事就别来烦我。还找到这儿来了，你可真厉害。”  
男生很无辜，“你们寝室的说要找你就来这里。”他弯腰对后面的同桌挥挥手，“学长，我先走了，不打扰啦。”  
闵玧其抬脚假意要踢，“赶紧滚。”

“又收情书了？”同桌的语气不咸不淡的，但听在耳朵里就是另外一回事。  
闵玧其把情书随意夹进课本里，“我都没有看，你别误会。”  
“我能误会什么。”同桌转过身，“继续做题。”  
闵玧其点了点头。

-

田柾国也不知道自己在别扭什么。  
晚自习的时候他没怎么搭理同桌，带着耳机在练习英语听力。他声音开的有点大，后来被同桌扯掉了耳机—对方一脸认真，“声音开太大了对耳朵不好。”  
“哦。”田柾国板着脸从同桌手里抢走了那只耳机，“我知道。”说完他又重新戴上了耳机。没过几秒耳机又被同桌扯了下来，对方笑着看他，接着低头在他的手背上亲了一下。

左手背开始燃烧。  
同桌埋着头，完全被课桌上的一摞摞书本挡去了身形。  
田柾国感觉到对方的舌头在自己的手背上舔了几下，然后往下含住了自己的手指。田柾国轻轻甩了甩手，结果同桌吮吸的更加用力。  
“手是脏的。”田柾国忍不住放下笔，用右手推了推同桌的头。

同桌松开了田柾国，抬头的时候抿了抿嘴唇。“我觉得你是甜的。”  
台上守晚自习的老师往这边看了看，田柾国不好意思地点点头，然后重新握住了笔。“你数学作业写了吗？”  
同桌摇头，“我不会。”

田柾国左手捏了捏拳头，“哪道不会，我给你讲。”  
同桌把手放在他的大腿上来回摸了摸，“都不会。”  
田柾国左手按住了同桌的手，“别弄。”  
“那回寝室可以吗？”同桌不依不挠，作势要往另一个地方摸去。

无奈之下田柾国点了头。“从选择题开始吧。”  
“好啊。”同桌没再继续摸，但手也放在田柾国大腿上没有拿开。

晚自习快结束的时候功课终于也要讲完。  
最后一道大题有些复杂，田柾国换了两种方式给同桌讲解，但对方似乎都还是没太能理解到。“算了，反正以后遇到这种题我就靠蒙。”  
“万一没蒙对怎么办？”田柾国用笔敲了敲作业本，“你不能抱着这样的心态去学习。”  
同桌开始耍无赖，“为什么不能？我看了看题，这道题算出来应该是20。”

之前讲题都只是在讲方法套公式理步骤，并没有认真计算过。  
田柾国皱眉，“答案不是20怎么办？”  
“你要跟我打赌吗？”同桌笑的很狡猾，“我说这道题就是20。如果我输了，你可以随便提条件......”他顿了顿，“如果我猜对了的话，你也要满足我的要求。”

“好无聊。”田柾国立刻拒绝了对方。  
同桌也不生气，“啊，田柾国是胆小鬼。”  
对方带着调侃意味的话语成功激到了田柾国。田柾国哼了一声，“赌就赌！如果答案不是20，那你之前说的那些欠不欠的就一笔勾销。”  
“好啊。”同桌偏着头，“如果是20的话，那你欠我的可就更多了。”  
田柾国点点头，“我才不信你的运气那么好。”

两分钟后，田柾国看着计算结果欲哭无泪—  
怎么真的是20？  
他不死心地又去翻了后面的答案，整个人都开心不起来了。

Chapter9.

回寝室的路上闵玧其心情特别好。

路过球场的时候同桌不走了，说想去跑跑步或者打打球。  
闵玧其看出他是想逃避稍后回到寝室就要执行的赌注，点点头表示自己可以奉陪到底。“你要跑步还是打球呢？”  
同桌满脸都写着不高兴，“打篮球。”  
闵玧其去找旁边打球的人借了球，“这个要比吗？”  
“不要！”同桌把头摇成了拨浪鼓，“你擅长这个，我为什么要和你比。”

闵玧其捏住同桌的脸颊轻轻掐，“那我刚才也和你比了我不擅长的数学啊。”他凑近了又说，“所以要不要跟我比比看？看谁投中的球更多？”  
同桌缩着脖子往后躲，“那是你猜的，不作数。”  
“那我教你投篮？”闵玧其跟他蹭鼻尖，“多运动运动，晚上才好睡觉。”

大概是觉得事情是自己挑起来的，同桌有些不情愿但也不拒绝。“好吧，那你教我。”

闵玧其走到同桌身后，“你先把球抓起来，我带你找一下合适的投篮角度。”  
同桌弯腰去拿球，站起来的时候估算错距离，直接撞进闵玧其怀里。  
闵玧其伸手握住同桌的腰侧，“轻一点，差点撞坏。”

闵玧其带着同桌投了好几次，对方的进步还是很明显。  
“对，就是这样。”闵玧其笑着亲了亲同桌的耳朵，“再投几个。”  
同桌脑袋动了动，“不要老是弄我，真的很痒。”  
“你很怕痒？”闵玧其又亲上去，“那你怕不怕硬的？”说着他重新掌住同桌的腰部，自己挺腰往前顶了一下，“你怕不怕。”

同桌身体都僵硬了，委委屈屈地控诉道，“你......你怎么回事？”  
闵玧其重复了某些少儿不宜的动作，“没办法，我看到喜欢的人就会这样。”  
“放开我。”同桌想跑，然后被闵玧其抱住了，“别跑，让我抱一会儿。”  
“会被人看见。”同桌软下来，“回寝室好不好？”

闵玧其笑到不行，“不想回去的是你，现在说要回去的也是你......”他抱着同桌轻轻蹭了几下，“你说你坏不坏？”  
同桌的声音像是要哭，“不要欺负我。”  
“没有欺负你。”闵玧其哄他，“只是因为你太可爱了，我有点忍不住。”他松开对方，又牵着对方的手往自己裤裆摸，“我没有骗你，真的是忍不住。”  
同桌的手小小的，按一下就立刻抽走了。“我看你怎么走回寝室。”有那么一点幸灾乐祸。  
“那你先帮我？”闵玧其吓唬他，“射一次就好了。”  
同桌眼睛都瞪圆了，“流氓。” 

闵玧其占完口头上的便宜还是放人回了寝室。  
不过他没给同桌躲起来的机会，直接一步到位，把人送到了寝室门口。  
同桌堵在门口不让他进，“你不回去洗漱吗？”  
闵玧其摇头，“课文还没背完呢。”  
“课文你可以自己回去背。”同桌试图跟闵玧其讲道理，“这个我明天早上抽背就好了。”  
闵玧其还是摇头，“你要指导我背。”  
“这个怎么指导呀？”同桌嘟着嘴，“这个还不是看自己的记忆力好不好。”  
闵玧其伸手在同桌口袋里摸钥匙，“我不管，我就要在这里背。不然有些人又要赖账。”

“谁赖账了嘛。”同桌投降，把钥匙拿出来开了门。“再说我也要洗漱的啊。”  
闵玧其跟在后面进了屋子，又伸手开灯。“不赖账就好。”他把同桌抵在自己和墙壁之间，“我们一笔一笔仔细算。”  
同桌又是要哭的表情，“门没锁。”  
“锁上就好。”闵玧其推上插销，“先从哪里开始呢？”

-

田柾国觉得自己嘴唇肯定肿了。  
他被同桌抓在门边亲了好久好久，嘴里的每个地方可能都被对方舔到了。都不知道从什么时候开始，他的手就勾在了同桌脖子上，校服也被同桌推了起来，同桌的手在自己腰上摸来摸去，手掌烫到不行。

“舒服吗？”同桌黏着他的嘴唇轻声问，“你的嘴巴还是好甜。”  
田柾国“嗯”了一声，“你的手好热啊。”  
“不止手。”同桌干脆把田柾国的衬衣下摆全部从裤子里扯了出来，“你呢？不热吗？”

当然热。  
田柾国不好意思说，“背、背课文。”他想到了这个理由，“你不是还要背课文吗？”  
“你觉得我这样还能背吗？”同桌笑笑，把下体靠了过去，“刚才在操场你还没告诉我呢—怕痒还是怕硬的？”  
田柾国被抵在墙壁上，根本动不了。  
“我觉得你是欺软怕硬。”同桌模仿做爱的动作动了几下，“收拾几次才能老实。”

田柾国闭着眼睛。“明明你是欺负我。”  
“对啊，我就喜欢欺负你。”同桌的行为更加恶劣，“每天躺在床上都在想你，在想要怎么欺负你。”他一边说，一边伸手解开自己裤子上的纽扣，“我还想看你哭，哭着向我求饶。”  
“我错了，你不要欺负我。”田柾国浑身发抖，“以后我会很乖的。”  
“哪里错了？”同桌解开裤子以后又伸手去摸田柾国的裤腰。  
田柾国摇头，“我不知道。”

“不知道怎么能乱认错？”同桌迅速地解开田柾国的裤子，“你老实跟我说，真的不喜欢我？不喜欢我怎么随便亲一亲就能硬成这样？”  
田柾国的内裤都被同桌拉了下去，那根滚烫的东西贴在一起以后快感来的更多，“我没说不喜欢你。”  
同桌伸手握住自己和田柾国的东西，上下动了动，“没说不喜欢那是什么？”

田柾国捏着同桌的手臂，“别、别弄了。”  
“怎么不弄？你这里都湿了诶。”同桌低头去咬田柾国的下巴，“还没射就湿成这样？我的小狗这么喜欢我？”  
“我不是小狗。”田柾国据理力争，“啊，你的手......慢一点。”  
同桌的舔弄已经移到了脖子上，“慢一点你还怎么舒服？我们一起是不是比上次你自己弄要爽得多—啊，小狗真的好乖。”同桌的另一只手也摸了上去，“上次隔着厕所门都没听清楚，今天叫给我听，嗯？”

田柾国觉得那种快感已经蔓延到了自己的脚趾尖。  
他一口咬住同桌的肩头，“我，我要到了。”  
“笨蛋小狗啊。”同桌偏过脸亲了亲田柾国，“我们一起。”

Chapter10.

尝到了甜头谁还管背不背课文。

两个人在门口纠缠了有二十来分钟，田柾国又羞又气，最后被闵玧其推着搂着倒在了床上。躺上了床以后他有点不能直视对方，于是伸手把对方眼睛挡住说不要看。  
闵玧其搂着他，手掌在他屁股上摸个不停，“亲都亲了，怎么不能看？”  
“不要看。我现在心跳好快。”田柾国把脸埋着，“你回去吧。”  
闵玧其笑笑，“不回去。而且我已经跟老师申请了，如果你也同意的话，我明天就能搬过来和你一起住。”

一起住还怎么学习？  
田柾国推推闵玧其，“不要，你还是回去吧。”  
“欠我的还没还完呢。”闵玧其去拉他的手，“刚才都是我在忙，你现在是不是应该表现一下了？”  
“下，下次。”田柾国口不择言，“我要缓一缓。”  
闵玧其哪里能等到下次，“今日事今日毕啊同桌。”

田柾国转身面壁，“我不想当你的同桌了。”  
“那要不要当我的男朋友？”闵玧其问道，“你总得选一个吧。”  
田柾国选不出来。   
好在闵玧其懂得张弛有度的道理。他伸手抓了抓田柾国的头发，“那我下去了？”  
“好。”田柾国声音还是闷闷的。  
闵玧其忍不住又凑上去亲了一口，“晚上好好睡觉。明天见。”  
“明天见。”  
在听见关门声后田柾国彻底松了一口气。

裤子是要换的，门口附近的地板也需要拖一拖。  
田柾国清洗好拖布，稍稍压了压水就拎着走到了门边。地板上果然还留有可疑的痕迹，两个人的味道也持续飘进鼻子里。他红着脸拖了地，像是被其他人知晓似的又往那处洒了不少驱蚊水。驱蚊水的味道不好闻，但也好过......田柾国摸了摸脸，啊，明天该怎么办。

闵玧其的室友临近熄灯才推门进来。  
闵玧其正好站在门边接水，他盯着对方的脸，“有什么好事发生吗？”  
对方喜气洋洋，“上本垒了。”  
“操。”  
寝室里骂声一片，“你小子可以啊。哪个班的妹子又被你祸害了？”  
那人很得意，“非得是妹妹吗？这次的是姐姐。”说完从外套里掏出一盒没用完的避孕套，“她家就在附近，特别方便。不过我没敢告诉她我还在读高三。”  
“呸。”

闵玧其盯着桌子上的避孕套，“我没收了。”  
“啊？不是吧？”对方苦着脸，“你没收干嘛？你又没有女朋友。”  
闵玧其笑笑，“当然是防止你再去祸害其他人啊。”  
笑闹一阵后寝室安静了下来。闵玧其捏着那盒东西，准备找机会实践一下—当然，实践也要等到田柾国给他答案以后。

令田柾国感到庆幸的是，他没有梦到什么奇怪的内容，舒舒服服地睡到了闹钟响起。  
只是等他洗漱完走出去，闵玧其已经站在寝室门边了，手里还拎着一袋像是早饭的东西。“你怎么进来的？”  
“你晚上又没锁门。”闵玧其笑笑，“不过以后还是要记得锁上，不然坏蛋太多了。”  
“你在说自己吧。”最近天气热，早上起来田柾国也会习惯性地冲个澡。他抓着毛巾擦了擦头发，然后把毛巾挂了回去。“找我干嘛？”  
闵玧其举起手里的东西，“一起吃早饭吧，我都买来了。”  
早点的香气成功让田柾国没出息地感到饿了。他抿抿嘴，“那，那谢谢了。”

快吃完早饭的时候田柾国突然想起还没有喝牛奶。他从旁边的储物柜上取了一盒牛奶，想了想又拿了一盒递给闵玧其。“喏，牛奶。”  
闵玧其没跟他客气，接过去就拆下吸管插进去，接着递到了田柾国嘴边。“你喜欢喝牛奶？”  
田柾国点点头，不得不张开嘴巴叼住吸管。他把手里那盒放下，“你也喝。”  
“我比较喜欢喝人奶。”闵玧其起身，指腹轻轻擦过田柾国的嘴角，“弄脸上了。”说完他把那根手指含进了嘴里，“小孩子一样。”  
田柾国低下头，没敢再看对方。

上课的时候闵玧其规规矩矩，没有动手动脚，也没有口头调戏。直到下午的体育课—

田柾国帮着把坏掉的羽毛球拍入了库，转身就发现闵玧其一只脚踩着篮球，双手抱臂看着自己。大意了！对方之前表现的太好，让他误以为相安无事，解除了警。没想到那些都是幌子，看样子闵玧其就是故意在等这一刻。  
“你不去打球吗？”田柾国结结巴巴地问道，“在，在这里干嘛。”  
闵玧其轻轻踢动了篮球，“没气了。我进来换一个。”  
“那你换吧，我先出去了。”田柾国移开视线，匆匆忙忙想从对方身边挤过去。

闵玧其拉住他的手，“体育老师告诉我新买的篮球在最上面，我够不着。不如我抱你起来，你帮我拿一下？”  
田柾国不相信地抬头看，架子最上面一层果然摆放着几颗篮球。  
“真没骗你。”闵玧其耸耸肩，“可以吗？”  
“那你抱吧。”田柾国走过去，“随便拿一个就可以吗？”  
闵玧其点点头，“对，都是新的，随便拿就可以。”

田柾国借助闵玧其的力量踩到了下面的架子上，他伸手刨了刨球，“马上就拿到了。”  
“好。”闵玧其扶住他的腰，“真是谢谢你了，不然我都不知道该怎么办。”  
篮球砸在了地上。  
闵玧其把脸贴上田柾国的后腰，“小狗真好。”  
“不是小狗。”田柾国手指紧紧抓住竖杆，“我不喜欢你这么叫我。”  
“那要叫什么？”闵玧其咬住运动服的布料，顺利把衣服的下摆从宽松的运动裤中扯了出来。“叫小乖你喜欢吗？”  
田柾国呜咽了一声，“先放我下来。”

一下来就被闵玧其按在架子上亲了。  
田柾国下意识地张开嘴巴，等闵玧其把舌头伸进来全部舔了一圈才后知后觉地感到不好意思，想要从对方面前挣脱开来。  
闵玧其不给他逃跑的机会，重新亲了上去。“以后就是小乖了，嗯？”  
田柾国手紧紧抓着闵玧其的衣服，“会有人来。”  
“那我们去里面。”闵玧其知道里面有间小屋子是用来摆放运动垫的，他右手绕去后面捏了捏田柾国的脖子，“放轻松，别怕。”

CH11.

田柾国觉得自己真是太蠢了，或者说毫无自控力。  
一旦闵玧其开始亲亲摸摸他就什么都无法考虑了，结果现在裤子也被脱了，靠着柔软的垫子双腿大开着—闵玧其跪在他面前，双手慢吞吞地套弄他的阴茎。  
田柾国偏过头，“你快点。”像是在撒娇的语气把自己都吓了一跳。

闵玧其抬头笑，“要有多快？”说着他抓着田柾国的腿往自己肩膀上放，“有人帮你口过吗？”  
田柾国立刻往后退了一点。  
闵玧其抓着他的脚踝，“看来是没有。”  
“不要。”田柾国本能觉得不好，“你不要.....”话还没说完，从嘴巴里发出的声音就已经变成了呻吟。

“舒服吗？”闵玧其不过刚刚含住顶端，田柾国就已经受不了地伸手过来抱住了他的头。“一会儿要不要直接射在我嘴里？”  
“舒、舒服的。”田柾国双腿发抖，“你好讨厌。”  
闵玧其舌头舔上那个小孔，又含又吸，“讨厌还能这么硬吗？”他握着阴茎的下方，“你可真是口是心非。”  
田柾国猛摇头，“我没有，我没有口是心非。”  
“那你还讨厌我吗？”闵玧其故意刺激对方一阵子以后又停下动作，“不说实话的话，我就让你光着屁股出去。”  
田柾国眼睛眨了眨，眼角像是有泪水。“我喜欢的。你不要让我光着屁股出去。”

射出来的精液又被抹到了田柾国大腿间。  
田柾国猜到闵玧其想做什么，讨好地搂着对方亲，“不要在这里好不好？”  
“你以为我要做什么？”闵玧其舔他的耳朵，“还是说，你已经迫不及待想让我帮你破处？”闵玧其手掌在田柾国后背摸来摸去，“我舍不得。”  
田柾国一愣，“那......”  
“我插你的腿。”闵玧其从口袋里摸出一枚避孕套，“给不给我插？”  
田柾国缓缓点了头。

“说起来你想好了吗？”闵玧其看着趴跪在垫子上的人，“到底是要我继续当你的同桌还是要我当你男朋友？”  
田柾国把脸都埋进了双臂，“你要搬来和我一起住吗？”这是他最大的让步了。  
闵玧其立刻明白了。他贴上去，轻轻在田柾国屁股上捏了一把。“那以后我还会欺负你的，可以吗？”  
田柾国越说越小声，“你还要不要弄了啊？不是早就硬了吗？”  
闵玧其笑了，“你看到了？”  
“亲我的时候我就感觉到了。”田柾国深吸一口气，“你是不是真的很喜欢我啊？”  
闵玧其点点头，哪怕对方看不见。“你说呢？看到你就想狠狠干你。小乖，你要不要帮我戴套？”

从器材室出去的时候田柾国都有点走不稳。  
闵玧其在后面扶着他，“我没有很用力的，你怎么这样？”  
“太舒服了......”田柾国的脖子上红了一大片，“你刚才是不是差点就？”  
“嗯，差点就干进去了。”闵玧其趁人不注意，亲了亲田柾国的耳朵，“但我说了，舍不得。”  
田柾国不动声色地跟他拉开一些距离，“你想的话......也可以。”  
闵玧其看着他跑远的身影，无奈地叹了口气。完了完了，会撩了。

闵玧其有事请假的那几天，田柾国过得相当无聊。  
学习还是要学习的，只是学习之余总觉得少了点什么。不过在请假走之前，闵玧其已经顺利把寝室调换了，正大光明地在田柾国床对面铺上了自己的卧具。

闵玧其走了两天，回来的时候是周四傍晚。其实进校门的时候晚自习就快开始了，但他还是抓紧时间回宿舍看了一眼。田柾国这时候肯定不在宿舍，闵玧其看看自己的床又看看田柾国的床，笑了。

教室里的田柾国戴着耳机在吵闹的环境中安静做英语卷子。闵玧其悄无声息地靠过去，站在田柾国身后看了一会儿，然后伸出手摘掉了一边的耳机。田柾国一愣，原本疑惑又带着愤怒的表情在看到闵玧其以后立刻变了。闵玧其轻轻抓了抓田柾国的下巴，“刚刚是要发火呢？”  
田柾国不好意思地笑了笑，“我没有。”  
“明明就是有。”闵玧其把声音压低凑近田柾国耳边，“我都看到了。”

呼出的热气连同语句一起揉捏进田柾国的皮肤，他放在桌子上的手突然用力握了握，没有说话。闵玧其拉开田柾国旁边那张属于自己的椅子，坐上去以后就盯着对方猛看。  
田柾国不自在，“盯着我干嘛？”  
“几天不见了，要把没看到的那部分补回来。”闵玧其笑着说道。他的视线一寸一寸缓缓下移，落到田柾国手腕处的时候突然觉得有哪里不太对——田柾国身上那件校服衬衣的袖口为什么会和自己某件衬衣一样，都不小心沾上了墨迹呢？黑色的墨迹在经过洗涤以后，只留下浅浅的灰黑色，面积不大，但留意就能看到。闵玧其抬起手，轻轻摸了一下那块熟悉的痕迹，“这件衣服......”  
话还没说完，老师就走进了教室。田柾国迅速地收起手，埋头在卷子上书写。

离开的这几天有些降温，所以穿长袖衬衣倒也不是什么稀奇的事。其实已经不用求证就能确认事实，但闵玧其还是心不在焉的，时不时就要看一下手表，希望晚自习能够快一点结束。可惜他的如意算盘打得再好，也没想到老师会来教室找田柾国。人走了好久以后，闵玧其才收到一条短息——“我在办公室帮老师改卷子，放学不用等我。”  
好吧。  
闵玧其挺郁闷的，肚子里窝着火没处发。他知道这不能怪田柾国，但想了几天的人看都还没看够就不见了，换成谁都觉得憋屈。他好歹在教室里坐着熬过了前两节晚自习，最后一节晚自习干脆逃掉了没去，跑去操场打了会儿球，又抽完了最后几根烟，直接回了寝室。  
烦，真他妈烦。

Chapter12.

宿舍里没开灯，田柾国还以为闵玧其睡了。他有点失望，同时又很理解闵玧其。也是，几天没见呢，都没好好说上几句话自己就被老师叫走了，闵玧其肯定不高兴了。  
田柾国也没有开灯，而是轻手轻脚地摸到自己的床边，打算把身上那件衣服脱了。说起来也是好笑，他是故意穿了闵玧其的衣服，就想看看对方能不能看出来。结果闵玧其的反应明显是看出来了，然而自己又慌了，根本不知道怎么面对。  
怎么想，都觉得自己好色，居然会想到要穿对方的衣服。

所以田柾国也是庆幸闵玧其已经睡了，不然这个时候被抓包只会更尴尬吧？他几下脱掉衬衣，又顺手把衬衣塞进了床边的脏衣篓，想着洗干净以后趁对方不注意再偷偷放回衣柜。本来洗漱花不上多长的时间，但田柾国一边洗一边提心吊胆地生怕吵到闵玧其在厕所磨磨蹭蹭好久才换好衣服走出去。头发拿干毛巾擦一擦就能睡，田柾国想了一会儿，还是决定去闵玧其床边看一眼。就算不说晚安，晚安吻应该也没问题吧？

住习惯了的宿舍即使不开灯也不影响走动。

田柾国悄悄掀开闵玧其床铺挂着的一侧蚊帐，还没来得及探头进去，就被一双手抱住腰直接跌在了床上。  
“偷偷摸摸的，想干什么？”闵玧其已经睡了一觉，但田柾国回来的时候也就醒了。没想到对方当他不存在，黑灯瞎火地换了衣服跑去洗漱。如果现在田柾国不过来，他都想好了半夜要摸过去了。好吧，还算田柾国自觉，知道过来看一看。

“你没睡啊？”田柾国有点恼，“还是我吵醒你了？”  
闵玧其紧了紧手臂，“真香。”田柾国趴在自己的胸膛上，像只小动物。  
“吓到我了。”抱了一会儿以后田柾国才小声开口，“差点就叫出声来了。你先让我起来吧，这么趴着难受。”  
“那趴我身上来？”闵玧其笑着提议。现在他什么气都没有了，只想和眼前这个人温存。说完刚松手又有点后悔，“不行，我还没洗澡呢，一身烟味儿。”

田柾国吸了吸鼻子，“是，好大一股烟味儿。你抽了多少啊？”  
“你嫌难闻？”闵玧其逗他，“难闻也没办法。”  
还好没开灯谁也看不清谁，田柾国在闵玧其嘴边亲了一下，“不难闻。”亲完他就想跑，当然没成功，被闵玧其按着摸了摸又亲了亲才顺利脱身。  
“我去洗澡，你乖乖待着。”闵玧其开了灯，果不其然，田柾国的脸红的要命，看也不敢看自己。

重新归于黑暗的宿舍气氛已经变得和之前很不一样。也就是宿舍条件不允许，不然闵玧其真的是在考虑把两张床拼在一起，这样能睡的更舒服一些。  
接吻是最基本的亲昵方式。

闵玧其一直揉着田柾国的耳垂，“为什么要穿我的衣服？嗯？”  
“什么衣服？我不知道。”田柾国死到临头还在嘴硬，“我困了，想睡觉。”  
“明天周五，上午没什么重要的课。”闵玧其很有耐心地“审讯”对方，“要我帮你回忆一下吗？那件衬衣的袖口有一块痕迹......”  
田柾国伸手捂住闵玧其的嘴，“别说了。”  
“你都穿了还不许我说吗？真霸道。”闵玧其抓住田柾国的手腕，往下面拉，“想我了吗？是不是因为想我了才穿？”

田柾国拼命把手往回缩，“谁想你啊？少臭美了。”  
“那我想你了，行吗？”闵玧其曲起腿，膝盖顺着田柾国的大腿往上蹭，“你猜我硬了多久？”  
之前不是被闵玧其握着手强行一起撸，要么就是夹紧大腿帮对方解决，真要算起来，今天是第一次自己用手帮闵玧其弄。毕竟不是自己的东西，刚上手的时候很不习惯，也拿捏不好力度。田柾国两只手一起动，没弄上一会儿自己也快不行了，贴在闵玧其身上磨磨蹭蹭的，“真讨厌你。”

“为什么讨厌我？”闵玧其夹住田柾国一只腿，手捏了捏他的屁股。  
田柾国鼻尖埋在闵玧其的颈侧，“我怀疑你给我下了药。”他越说越委屈，“内裤都湿了......刚刚才换的呢。”  
“前面湿了还是后面湿了？”闵玧其这才想到自己光顾着享受，倒是忽略了田柾国的感受。他伸手一拉内裤，对方前面那根直接弹了出来，轻轻打在他的手背上。闵玧其握着柱体上下撸了几下，“等什么时候后面湿了那才是给你下了药——不过我觉得我没必要给你下药，我看你才是我的春药吧？”

两个人黏糊着，倒也没真的想要立刻解决生理问题。  
田柾国仗着没开灯，后来干脆直接跪到了闵玧其的腿中间，“我帮你......”  
“喂......”闵玧其哭笑不得，“今天是不是太乖了？”他把人拉起来，含着田柾国的下唇亲了亲，“你确定吗？我可能会忍不住要了你。但是我还不想，因为没东西。”  
田柾国自己也觉得刚才做出那个举动是疯了，他拉着闵玧其的手搂住自己，“那我继续用手？你喜不喜欢？”  
“我喜欢。”闵玧其无奈，“看来我请假这几天你是休息好了？继续欠着吧，等我买了东西再收拾你。”


End file.
